


A Long Night In

by riverlocky



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, TARDIS Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverlocky/pseuds/riverlocky
Summary: Yaz and The Doctor have been close for a while, but do either of them know have far they'll take it? Yaz and The Doctor have already had one successful date, but their next date night in the Tardis is about to get interesting.





	A Long Night In

Yasmin Khan and The Thirteenth Doctor had just gotten back from their cough... date.... cough. The Doctor waved goodbye as Yaz got out of the Tardis and walked into her house. Yaz's mom was waiting for her on the couch "How was your date sweetie?"

 

    "Mom, I told you already it wasn't a date."

 

    "Okay, how was your 'not' date?"

 

    "It was okay, she made me eat her bacon."

 

    "What kind of bacon?"

 

    "The good kind."

 

    Yaz's mom started laughing uncontrollablely. Instead of trying to help her, Yaz just sighed and went to her room. What Yaz's mom didn't know was that Yaz had another date with The Doctor the next day, but this time in The Doctor's Tardis, alone.

    

                               ***

    The Doctor had just come to pick Yaz up. As she was getting into the Tardis her mom called from the house. "Okay girls, have fun! Behave!"

 

    "We will," sighed Yaz hoping The Doctor would fly off as soon as she got in the door. The Doctor started the Tardis, as they started off The Doctor's hand slid slowly to the inside of Yaz's leg. Her hand stayed that way for quite a while. After a few minutes, The Doctor spoke. "Hey I hope you like ham." 

 

    "Uh sure, why?"

 

    "No reason," she said with a slightly disturbing smirk. Finally Yaz spoke up "So what do you want to do?" The Doctor said nothing. She dropped Yaz's stuff on the floor of the console room and walked into the hall, leaving Yaz all alone. For a few minutes Yaz stood in the middle of the console room wondering what she could be doing. Finally she got bored and sat on the floor to watch TV on her phone. 

 

    Yaz must have fallen asleep, because when she woke up, The Doctor was standing on top of her completely naked except for some ham. "Bloody hel..!?" Yaz was cut off when The Doctor shoved several peices of ham into her mouth. This was a new sensation for Yaz. Her mouth was full of mouthwatering honey smoked ham fresh from the deli, while a beautiful blond woman was in her lap, butt naked except for a few peices of ham covering her breasts. She suddenly became aroused. The Doctor began to strip Yaz of her clothing, replacing each article with ham. When she finished she started to lick every single piece as slowly as she could creating great agony for Yaz. When every piece was wet with saliva she began to feast on Yaz. Soon Yaz began to whimper. She wanted some ham for herself. The ham The Doctor had given her earlier was now gone, leaving her with an empty space in her soul. The Doctor had finally finished. Realizing what Yaz wanted she began to taunt her. She would wave the ham just close enough for her to smell, saliva drooling from her mouth, but far enough so she couldn't reach. She made Yaz do tricks for her, give kisses, scream her name, anything you could imagine, and Yaz did them all. God, she wanted that ham, she hadn't wanted anything else more in her entire life, she felt empty without it. Finally after hours of sheer agony, The Doctor let her have the ham. She ate and ate, until she couldn't eat anymore. When both of them were full and exhausted, they finally fell asleep, body's intertwined. 

 

    Yaz woke up on the floor cold, naked, and alone. Suddenly the events of last night came back to her. Mostly embarrassed, she quickly got dressed and set off to find The Doctor. 

 

     Yaz found her in a kitchen of some sort cooking what seemed to be breakfast. "Morning sleepy head." The Doctor said as she walked in.

 

     "Morning. What's for breakfast?"

   

      "Not ham."

 

      "Yeah, after last night I don't think I ever want ham again."

 

     "About last night..." The Doctor paused thinking, "No homo okay. Like I like you... but I'm not gay."

 

     "Oh... okay, yeah sure. I should probably get home soon anyway" Yaz said trying to hide her disappointment.

 

    Silently they ate breakfast. After they were done, The Doctor dropped Yaz home. "Hey honey, how was your date?" Her mom called from the living room.

 

      "I don't want to talk about it." And with that Yaz shut herself in her room. Her night may have been interesting but it had ruined both ham and The Doctor for her forever. With one last hopeless thought, Yaz cried herself to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Since the ham fic has gotten over 1000 hits (yay!) I've decided to explain what this is to everyone. So the ham fic was originally titled the ham fic and had nothing to do with Doctor who or the thirteenth doctor or yaz. It was a trash fanfiction I wrote about and with a friend as a joke. After about a year we were talking about it one day and I said I should post it as a joke. Obviously I had to change the names and since we both liked Doctor who we decided to use Yaz and the thirteenth doctor. I only changed a few scenes to make it into the Tardis but it is very similar to the original. No lesbianism and ham are not parallels, we're just dumb bitches and forgot Yaz was Muslim. Again ham was chosen for a reason but not for a reason related to doctor who. Thanks for letting me traumatize y'all. And yes I know this fanfiction is trash. Bye!


End file.
